Imagine: A Love Story
by minnieluvbug12
Summary: Close your eyes and imagine a love so powerful, so pure, that you would die for it. Step into this world and feel what the two most famous starcrossed lovers once felt a long, long time ago. Oneshot story.


**Hi everyone! This is my first Romeo&Juliet story and it's just a one shot. I LOVE this play...it's pure gold. I'm a sap for it every time :) To stop confusion in the story, it switches from Juliet to Romeo every paragraph. I hope you like it! It's one of those short-yet-enjoyable-classic-story thingies soo ENJOY! Reviews are helpful and are much appreciated! I'm thinking of writing a multiple chapter story...**

* * *

><p>Life goes breezing by. It's confusing, messy, and depressing- with occasional joys and laughs. Love is an outlook on life. It blooms like a flower in spring, something small and delicate turns into a full blossomed treasure in a matter of days. For some, love is the only true joy they have in life.<p>

Imagine Verona, Italy. You were raised by the fact that another family, with the same status as yours, was an enemy. You were restricted to talk, look at, or even _think_ about them. Life was an endless parade of parties and dresses for you, and your only true companion was a nurse. You are engaged to a man you never met. Rarely, or never, have you ever stepped foot out of your home- for you are the only daughter of the rich Capulet's, Juliet.

Imagine heartbreak over and _over_ again. You love her, but she doesn't in return. Life for you is a roller coaster, and you're done with it. Constantly, your parents are in street fights because the rival family decides to boast their pride. You dislike the fighting and wish for peace, but no one else agrees. You're alone in your own little world and protected, for you are the only son of the rich Montague's, Romeo.

Now once upon a time the two precious children meet, and the little flower slowly begins to bloom. The two have no idea who they are, but love takes over. Imagine what both of them feel. A handsome boy, hidden by a mask, walks over to you and compares you to a saint. Looking around eagerly, you try to turn away, but it's too late. You're caught. The boy reaches over to you and he kisses you sweetly, his lips tasting like rose petals. You fell in love. Strongly. But then you realize your true love is your greatest enemy. What now?

That night, after you meet the girl of your dreams, you wonder around the streets and climb up a wall. Turns out, the wall led to her window. And outside, she was confessing her love to you.

"Romeo, Romeo," she says dearly, "Where for art thou Romeo?"

You listen and realize that she knows your status, and still she cares for you. Slowly, you ease out of shyness and shout to her. The girl jumps and realizes who you are, and then smiles like rays of sunshine. You proclaim your love to her, and she smiles broader. She kisses you for a while, and then brings up marriage.

"At the hour of nine." You say before departing from her.

"Parting is such a sweet sorrow…" she moans as she watches you leave.

_True love, the right way. _

As love grows, you would cross any barrier to get to it. Imagine your only true confidant, the nurse, going out and getting the sign that he loves you. You get in your best dress and, for the first time, approach the town and approach him. The two of you run into the church and you see him in front of the altar. He smiles warmly as you walk down the aisle and kisses you once again gently, after you exchange vows. Two lovers secretly wed. Oh the irony.

Now imagine, after the greatest moment of your life, you walk out to your friends and notice they are getting harassed by your wife's cousin, Tybalt. Imagine your confusion as Mercutio, your _best_ mate, fights him. Imagine your irate anger as his dead body falls to the ground. So you kill the killer. When his body drops, you realize what you have done and who you have hurt, and the consequences now given. You are banned.

The news of your cousin's death spreads. Your family rejoices about the fact that Romeo Montague has now one day until he leaves Verona forever, while you have been bawling. Imagine the heart wrenching pain you feel. And when he comes to your bedroom for one last night, you let yourself loose. Just this once. You awake in the morning praying that it was still night,

"It was the nightingale!" you tell Romeo. But he shakes his head no. The love of your life leaves, and you don't know what to do. You run to the priest who marries you and he gives you a potion that makes you immobile. You will seem dead. He will send a messenger who will tell Romeo to meet you in the tomb in which you were buried, so you both can run away. You cannot contain your excitement that night as you sip the vile and pass out.

Imagine one night in Mantua a servant gives you word that your wife is dead. Your heart just drops and stays down like lead. Every memory and thought of her runs through your mind as you get on your horse and gallop back to your hometown. On your way, you stop at a drug cart and you buy poison, so you can live with your love forever.

All of your body is limp as you lay in your family's tomb, waiting for Romeo to arrive. You hear noise and then a sob as he approaches.

"Oh Juliet…" he sighs and hugs your body. You cringe inside as you realize he truly thinks your dead. Imagine the scream welling up inside of you, but you can't yell. There is nothing you can do. He cries for a few minutes and then takes out a small vile of poison.

"Arms take your last embrace." He hugged and kissed her and then whispered, "Here's to my _love_." before he takes a sip and dies instantly.

Imagine waking up to a dead husband as you embrace him sobbing. You hope to find poison left in the vile, but every drop was taken. You sigh and find a dagger in his pocket, and you light up. You stab yourself, and suffer a slow death, only to land on his stomach in peace.

Can anyone imagine love that strong? So strong where you would risk it all, status, wealth, and trust for that one person? Think about the trust involved. True love has its consequences, but it is all worth it in the end. A flower blooms and dies, just like we do; just like love does. Love makes life worth it. Love is a base for everyone.

"_For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet, and her Romeo"_


End file.
